The Hanging Tree
by fabiaela
Summary: The Games never really ended for Katniss, she has been trapped in them ever since the murder of her sweet Prim. The nightmares will never leave. But she has found some peace; it comes in the form of revenge. Revenge against Coin. Revenge against Gale…


The Games never really ended for Katniss Mellark, she has been trapped in them ever since the death - no the _murder_ of her sweet, sweet Prim. The nightmares will never leave. Too much death, too much betrayal makes it impossible to forget. But she has found some peace; it comes in the form of revenge. Revenge against Coin. Revenge against Gale…

3 years back when the Capitol had been captured and Prim was dead, I was called into a meeting with the few surviving victors of The Games. None of us had a clue as to what was going on but my gut, which I was learning to trust, told me it couldn't be something good, good things did not exist in my world anymore. I observed with wary puzzlement Coin walking in with Gale following closely behind; they'd become awfully chummy since – since when I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if he announced himself to be her new right hand man. Especially with Boggs gone, someone like Gale, eager to make a difference, would surely step forward and take up such a role. He had come to support Coin in a way that quite simply bamboozled me and irked me to no end.

The room sat in silence as Coin, never one to bat around the bush, got straight to the point. "The districts are calling for the extermination of every Citizen in the Capitol, only then will they feel at ease and will their anger be appeased."

Before I can even register what has just been said Peeta's banging his fist on the table shouting, "That's ridiculous! They're talking about millions of lives! Surely you won't consent to such a thing." It's not a question but you can hear the lack of conviction in his voice. I, too, wouldn't put it past Coin to take every last one of their lives but remembering the efficiency in District 13, I know deep down she is too resourceful for that.

"Of course not," She responds "they're too valuable as slaves. It would be too much of a waste." _Ahah_ I think, spot on.

"Then what is it you propose?" Beetee asks.

The bad feeling in my gut gets stronger as I wait for her proposal and what part she wants us victors to play in all of this. I glance at Gale who gives me a nod of reassurance.

"A Hunger Game." Coin declares. Shock registers on my face, reflecting those who surround me at the table. I want to go hide in my closet, I want another hit of morphling, I don't want to be in this room discussing this. Coin goes on, "Perhaps just the one, if it is enough to appease the Districts. We use the Capitols children just as they did ours for the past 78 years."

"Not yours. _Ours_." I can't stop from blurting out. I feel some need to blame 13 for our suffering, even though I know deep down it is somewhat unwarranted.

"Well we are all united now," Coin charily responds, not wanting to battle. "It only seems right that we have _our_ victors decide, so if you could please cast a vote."

I look around the room trying to comprehend what's going on in the others minds then realize my decision will also count. Closing my eyes I think of Prim and my anger at the Capitol, it is to blame and it deserves to be punished. On that thought, believing I have made my decision, I open my eyes somehow locking them with Peetas'. He looks distressed, so much so I force my eyes shut again. I know he hates the idea, I can see him reliving the pain, perhaps the hijacking doubles the pain making it feel all the more worse. Unbelievably, seeing him even like that has calmed me; I understand his point of view without him speaking it. Innocent Prim, Innocent Rue, I am sure here in the Capitol their children are innocent too. Thinking about my prep team and my encounters with various citizens, I realize their biggest crime is ignorance. If the Games continue, it will be our future generations who fall victim to the same crime.

"All in favour for?" Coin prompts.

"No no no," Shouts Peeta "this is wrong, don't you know?" I want to take his hand, and reassure him that no one could possibly want such a thing, but we're not naïve and I'm not surprised when Enobaria retorts;

"Let them suffer."

"They deserve it." follows Johanna.

Both Annie and Beetee vote against the idea which just leaves me and Haymitch. Haymitch speaks out first, his answer is a simple "yes" and I can completely understand why he does but I stand firm in my decision

"There will be no more Games." I announce in a steady voice. Coin looks shocked, that was obviously not the response she thought I'd give, nor is it Gale's I notice. He looks at me like I have betrayed him and I resent him for it. I remember a time when I trusted him unequivocally, saw the fire in him which made me admire him so; I don't know how to perceive him anymore. I suddenly feel confused and drained so get up and leave without another word.


End file.
